


Watch Over You

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean likes watching Cas sleep.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr thekingslover

Dean likes watching Cas sleep. They’re sharing a bed, curling in, facing each other, hands tangled in the space between them. 

Cas’s not an angel anymore, lost the wings a long time ago, but Dean’s still not used to the sight. Thing is, Cas looks so calm when he’s asleep, peaceful and relaxed in a way he never lets himself be when awake.

Dean’s tired too. He’ll be asleep in a minute, but he fights it off as long as he can, to study the soft planes of Cas’s face in the moonlight and take them to memory.

“I love you,” Dean whispers. It’s easier to say now, when no one can hear him.

Cas smiles in his sleep, like he heard the words anyway, off in his dreamland.

Dean’s eyelids grow too heavy, and he lets the night swallow him fully.

He wakes warm and content, with a rain of soft kisses on his face. He laughs. “Someone’s in a good mood.”

“I love waking up to you,” Cas tells him, voice a low rumble.

“Cas.” Dean gives him a playful shove, though immediately pulls him back. “You’re gonna make a guy blush.”

“I can stop,” Cas says, smiling against Dean’s cheek.

Dean turns into him, seeking out his lips. “Don’t you dare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
